combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Eleanor S. Lamb/Gun Partners of the Week (GPOTW) The MP5 MOD MARK II
Hello all, this series will be about "gun partners". How I define "gun partners" are two weapons, one NX standard/NX MARK II, and one either GP standard or GP rare, which perform near or completely identically. I have made this series to appeal to both spectrums in the CA community. These weapons are the top of their class and are usually very enjoyable to use. Mind you, these weapons should not be shown here as competing against each other, but are very similar in terms of performance and should seem complementary to each other. As for all my series, disclaimer: As always, I will have the statistics Nexon gives us and I will have the "How I feel..." stats as well as the differences, summary, and the conclusion. Before I start I want to dedicate this to Jen (ComradeJ) a positive, likable person who tries her hardest to improve the wiki and posesses a certain finess to her edits. Although not the most active when on chat, she is very upbeat at most times and is wonderful in the way she works. Let's all give a warm thanks to Jen, a wonderful editor, and most importantly, friend. This week's partners: MP5 MOD MARK II: MP5 RAS: Nexon's stats starting with the MP5 RAS this time around: Damage: 33 (around 35-36 when customized): Consistent 4 shot kill in close range on all vesters except heavy (becomes a stonger four shot and includes heavy vesters when customized). Is a 5 shot uncustomized at medium range on all vesters (4 shot on light and medium vesters at medium range, still a 5 on heavy vesters). Portability: 77: Really nothing special, a bit on the heavier side though, but still lighter than a P90TR SE. Rate of Fire: 85 (around 86 when customized, no real big difference): Really compliments the mediocre damage, and has a lower chance of giving "no-register"s. Below the 90 average, but is very nice in accordance with this gun. Accuracy: 67: High pistol level, you're not going to be picking off head peekers on Kill Creek, but it's a fairly average stat. Good for low mid-range combat. Recoil: 61: Really low recoil, lower than average, which makes this a good spray weapon. Sprayability is akin to that of a P90TR. "How I Feel" stats for the MP5 RAS: Damage: As listed, very good 4 shot at close range, teeters to a 5 shot at mid-range, but that is easily fixable with customization. Portability: I definitely feel that i'm running faster than when I have my P90TR SE on me, but it's still not as portable as some of the more recent SMGs. Exactly the same as on the MP5 MOD MARK II. Rate of Fire: Absolutely complimentary to the weapon, never had any "no-register"s and customization is minimal. This stat only increases this weapon's overall DPS. Accuracy: I am not sure wether this affects lucky headshot rate, but I've lotto'ed people across oil rig before with this. I would say that this statistic is pretty true, but it is slightly more accurate than a pistol. Recoil spread: Great overall, tight and reliable. Tends to go into the center. Center speed: Above average for SMGs, but not the best. Recoil kickback: Low for an SMG, might even be lower than the P90TR's ingame. Nexon stats for the MP5 MOD MARK II Damage: 35: Comparable to the VB Berapi LP02 but with better damage drop off. Has the same effects as the customized MP5 RAS. Portability: 75: I really don't notice a difference between this weapon's portability and the RAS's portability. Accuracy: 67: Same as the MP5 RAS's. Recoil: 63: Lower than average, but feels the same as a P90TR with an iTech when scoped in. Otherwise, identical to the MP5 RAS. "How I feel" stats for the MP5 MOD MARK II (such a mouthfull :3) Damage: The same, if not higher than the customized MP5 RAS. Great consistent 4 shot in CQC and less consistent in mid range. Portability: Seems the same if not lower than the MP5 RAS's. Accuracy: Feels slightly higher than the MP5 RAS's, can pick off more heads when peeking behind the coffee tables in Oil Rig. Recoil spread: About the same as the MP5 RAS's. Center speed: Slightly lower than the MP5 RAS's, doubt most of you will notice, though. Recoil kickback: Slightly, yet negligibly higher than the MP5 RAS's. Spraying pattern goes side to side more quickly than the MP5 RAS's does. Similarities: Damage is about the same. Portability is very close to the same. Recoil spread is almost identical. Overall recoil on both weapons is comparable to the P90TR's. Differences: Center speed is slightly lower on the MP5 MOD MARK II. Recoil kickback is slightly better on the MP5 RAS. Accuracy on the MP5 MOD MARK II is higher. MP5 MOD MARK II has a suppressed sound increasing the stealth factor. Overall, both these guns are good candidates for some close-mid-range engagements and are versatile SMGs that perform silimarly with very tiny differences. Love both of these, have one perm on a banned account and one perm on my main. I would lean toward the MP5 RAS if my main wasn't a CPT 2, but I still loved using it. Za svi ljudi, lakú noć/želim vas prijatan dan To all, good night/have a nice day. -Eleanor Category:Blog posts